


Pierce

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuuri gets his ear pierced.





	Pierce

“I can’t believe you’ve never had your ears pierced,” Yuri says, smirking.

From his position sat in a chair in the corner of a jewellery store, Yuuri glances up at his boyfriend and says, “Just because you had yours done when you were a teenager doesn’t mean we all did.”

And when the needle pierces Yuuri’s earlobe and he lets out a wince at the jolt of pain, Yuri rolls his eyes – but also places a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.


End file.
